forever protected
by H.I.M-Jon-White
Summary: gaara x sakura its really good, trust me


No!" Sakura screamed, her headband falling to the ground. "I hate you" She said coldly to the figure in front of her. Blood ran down her face, down her arms and legs. Darkness was the only thing she could see, but not the only she felt. "I've always hated you," She whispered as the figure moved away. A large flow of chakra appeared in the room, followed by the chirping of thousand birds. The blue light of his chakra rushed towards Sakura's face. She closed her eyes. The blow never came, the sound gone, the light gone. It was quiet for a moment before his load scream filled the room. Something warm fell onto Sakura's brow. blood She thought before hearing another scream, her own. She heard the faint sound of running and a door opening. A different figure wrapped their arms around Sakura. "Calm down Sakura. He's not dead, just a broken leg. He's had worse" The voice said. Sakura opened her eyes. "Gaara..." She whispered, looking back at his icy blue stare. "Don't be afraid. Your forever protected my love" He whispered before hugging her again.

A reassuring smile was what everyone wanted. Something Sakura herself had. He was by her side forever now. Death not dare breaking them apart. How this happened is a long story. A story that carries the loss of friends, the loss of loved ones, and the friendship between old traitors. This is Sakura and Gaara's story. 

"good morning" Sakura said to herself into the mirror of her dark room. Her mother didn't wake her up, which was different. Sakura woke up on her own today. She heard the sound of movement in the living room and left her dark room to check it out. Sakura's eyes grew wide to what was in the living room. Her family. Dead. All of them. Blood shined in the light of the window. Him. In the middle of the room. He had his katana tightly clutched in his hand. "Why?" Sakura whispered. He moved his blood red eyes toward her. "WHY!" Sakura screamed loudly. He smirked before moving swiftly toward her. Sakura's eyes widened more at the fact he was trying to kill her. "YOUR BECOMING LIKE YOUR BROTHER SASUK!" Sakura screamed loudly before running away from his katana. "Why are you running, cherry blossom? You have nothing left to live for." He shouted, charging toward her again. "I HAVE FRIENDS!" Sakura cried before falling to the ground. Sasuke paused and turned toward her. "Friends. I had them." He said emotionless. "You STILL WOULD!" Sakura yelped, looking up at him. "I wish not to have them." He growled before disappearing. Sakura began to cry once he was gone. "If he hates me. I will hate him as well." Sakura said darkly, wiping the tears from her face.

"Kazekage-sama" Baki said bowing before Gaara. "Yes baki?" He asked kindly. "The chuunin exam finals will be held in a few days. We must attend." Baki declared before Gaara nodded and the conversation was over.

"Sakura?" Tsunade, the fifth hokage, asked. "I cannot tell you his name." Sakura sighed. "Who was he?" Tsunade questioned once again. Sakura began crying. "SASUKE!" Sakura screamed, tears pouring down her face. She closed her eyes, his blood red sharingan eyes pierced her black mind. "Oh Sakura. Please calm down." Sakura said patting her shoulder. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sakura screamed, slapping his hand away. "Go clear your mind Sakura-Chan" Kakashi said calmly. At that moment, Sakura fled the room, running out and running down the street. She ran past the Konoha gate. The gate Team 7 had past on missions years before. She let the tears fly behind her. Soon, she was miles away from her place of origin.

With a great thud, Sakura was on the ground looking at Gaara and several other sand ninja. "Hello Sakura" Gaara said quietly, helping her off the ground. "Why are you all the way out here?" He questioned. Sakura looked at him, her green eyes stained with the look of loneliness and sorrow. "If you wish not to tell me, you do not have to." He said to her with a nod. Sakura continued to look at him, not saying a word. "You look like you've seen a ghost!" Gaara exclaimed, looking into her eyes. "Worse," Sakura began, "I've seen the face of the devil." "And who might this devil be?" Gaara asked, cutting deep into Sakura's emotions. "His name…" Sakura whispered, "Uchiha Sasuke." Gaara's eyes widened, "So the devil is that Uchiha, huh?" Sakura nodded. "If he is to attack you again, I will aid you." Gaara said before walking on, "Please , Sakura, come with us back Konoha." Sakura didn't speak. She just followed. The walk back was long and quiet.

Later that night, Sakura was on the roof of her house. "Shining…" She whispered, "I wish to shine. To not be mocked and hated. I wish for Sasuke to pay for what he had done." The very stars in the sky made her happy. Now she was all alone. Even with friends she felt empty. A pit where if you fall, you never find yourself again. Sakura had never felt like this before, but now, she felt like the lowest in all Konoha. Even Naruto himself had gotten better. Better then Sakura at least. "Nothing can heal this wound." She said out loud. "Yes something can. Love can mend a broken heart. But I'm afraid nothing can erase the memories." A voice said, coming behind sakura. Sakura froze, gathering his voice. It wasn't Sasuke. His voice was different. Sakura turned around and was looking at the face of Gaara. She began crying, as if there was no tomorrow. "Oh Sakura," Gaara began, "Let me wipe your tears away." He wrapped his arms around Sakura. Everything is happening fast She thought, crying into Gaara's neck. "sakura…Please do not cry." Gaara whispered. Sakura didn't reply. She closed her eyes and stopped the tears from coming. "Why are you doing this?" Sakura insisted, a good ten minutes later. "Because Sakura. I would not want you upset." Gaara said before letting go of her, "Now. If you wish not to stay home, please stay at the house the sand ninjas are staying at." Sakura looked up at him before nodding. "So you will come?" Gaara asked. Sakura, again, nodded. "Good. The cooks will make you a fine meal." He whispered kindly. Sakura smiled. She was beginning to fell somewhat wanted.

Sakura arose that morning. The sun shined through her window. She looked around. It really wasn't her room. It was only a room in the house of the sand ninjas. She felt protected. She knew that if Sasuke tried to attack her here, she had protection. 

Drawing in a deep breath wasn't hard for gaara. But for Sakura, it was different. Gaara watched Sasuke's every move, from the door to the bed. Sakura lie still, holding her breath. Sasuke's blood red eyes pierced into sakura's fear striken eyes. "Hello Cherry Blossom." Sasuke mumbled darkly, "think you can seek protection from him!?" Sakura didn't dare move or close her eyes. "Your protection hwill soon die!" He yelled, holding his sharp katana high above her chest. The Katana came down, but was stopped by sand. The sand pulled the katana away from sasuke's deathly grip. Sasuke turned his head toward Gaara. He yelled with anger before laughing evily, "Puny Kazekage" Gaara growled before putting the katana in his hand. "Does your katana cut through everything?" Gaara asked, anger showing in his soulless eyes. Sasuke's sharingan eyes spinned, soon forming the shape of a windmill. "Doesn't that hurt? The Mangekyou? How long do you plan on using that?" Gaara asked cleverly, using logic to get Sasuke away from Sakura. Sasuke yellled with anger again, running towards Gaara. "Come on. Let's see what you've got." Gaara laughed, using the sand to block a kick sasuke sent. "are you going to use chidori?" Gaara questioned with a smirk. Sakura sat up, watching the fight. After a good 30 minutes of fighting, Sasuke was on the ground. "weak." Gaara laughed, kicking sasuke. Sasuke growled before tring to stand up. "Quit pushing yourself." Gaara sighed, irritated with how much this leaf ninja tried. "Shut up!" Sasuke yelled angrily, grabbing his katana and disappearing. Sakura stood up and looked at Gaara. "Thank" She said with a friendly smile. Gaara moved toward her and wrapped his arms around her. Gaara smiled and closed his eyes. Oh Sakura. If only you knew He thought, taking in the warmth of her body. Baki walked, ran, into the room. "Kazekage sama!" Baki yelled loudly. Gaara let go of Sakura and walked to Baki. "What is it?" Gaara asked. "Sound ninja. They have killed our men." Baki said. "You stay in here and protect sakura. I'll take care of the idiotic sound ninja." Gaara shouted, before exiting the room. Baki shut the door quickly and looiked at her. Sakura's eyes widened, getting a strange feeling around him. Sakura edged toward the window, ready to flee. Baki moved closer. Sakura pressed up against the wall, and baki's hand clamped onto her neck. Sakura whispered weakly, "You're not a sand ninja, Sasuke." Baki laughed evilly before taking the form of Sasuke. His free hand grabbed the katana and moved it towards sakura. "Why are you trying to kill me?" Sakura insisted weakly. Sasuke smirked evily, stabbing the katana somewhat into sakura's arm. Sakura attemped a scream, but she could barely breath. Sasuke laughed and threw her across the room by the neck. Once she caught her breath, she screamed as loud as she could. Sasuke ran toward her with the katana. Sakura screamed again, running away from him. The katana smashed into the wall, sasuke growlled. Sakura ran to the door, struggling to open it. Sasuke pulled his katanaout of the wall and began running toward sakura. She had a plan.

Gaara finished off the last sound ninja. He looked around, no signs of sasuke. Baki ran up to Gaara. "I thought I told you to protect Sakura!" Gaara yelled angrily. "You never told me anything." Baki said confused. Gaara opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud, high pitched scream."SAKURA!" Gaara yelled, running towards the room. Sakura ran out of the room. Broken door pieces everywhere. Sakura ran into Gaara's arms and Gaara looked warily to the door. No one emerged from the room. Gaara moved sakura behind him and walked to the room. NO one was in the room. "Sakura. You are not safe in this village." He said, coming out of the room. "Where shall I go?" Sakura asked, sounding like a little shild, lost. Gaara smiled. "You shall go and find a place on your own, the come find me." Gaara said quietly. "Oh, so if I leave, he will think that I am really with you!" Sakura said happily, yet quietly. "Exactly what I was thinking." Gaara whispered, "Now go my little Sakura. But, please, do not get yourself into any trouble.

"HER!?" Itachi growled, glaring at Sakura. Deidara looked at Itachi. Sakura had to think at this moment, defend herself. She wouldn't let Itachi be such a jerk to her. She wouldn't bring herself into trouble, even though she already did. "Itachi" Sakura screamed, "I wish to kill your brother." Itachi froze and looked at Sakura. "My. My. we've got ourselves a real woman." Itachi laughed, walking close to Sakura. Sakura moved a away from itachi. He just sighed and walked a bit away. Sakura would now be able to get revenge for what Sasuke had done. 

Sometime later itachi and the rest of the akatsuki began discussing the one topic sakura couldn't help but listen to. "Appears he has used the Mangekyou again." Deidara said calmly. "Ah. One for future seeing and one for a fight. He has one left. Then his life is gone." Itachi laughed. "Good." Kisame said with a smile. "But, then that means you are left to repopulate the Uchiha clan." Hidan said darkly. "Ah good point hidan." Itachi said.Future seeing!? What!? what did he see!? What made him come after me like that!? Sakura asked herself. Itachi turned to Sakura. "sakura. You must speak with the leader. No further information shall be heard by you." Itachi said sending sakura to the Leader of the Akatsuki. Itachi and the others talked privatly.

Gaara moved the Sand ninja bodies out of the house and sighed. "when will we ever have a decent day?" He asked himself, looking towards the sky. Temari and Kankuro hurried down the road towards Gaara. "Ah! Brother. Sister!" Gaara said calmly. "We saw sasuke. He was wondering around the graveyard." temari stated blankly. "Kinda like the grim reaper." Kankuro said with a laugh. "Charight." Temari said glaring at Kankuro. "well. We have been having problems with Uchiha." Gaara said, folding his arms across his chest. "Yes. we heard." Temari said calmly. "She must be upset!" Kankuro said, looking down the road.

"Why?" Sakura asked, sitting on a stump. A black cloak with red clouds covered her body. "Why was I supposed to be like this?" She asked herself, looking towards the sky. "Ah. Sakura." Itachi said sitting next to Sakura. He moved his face close to hers. "Please Sakura. Please, listen to me. If sasuke does try to hurt you again, stay with the Akatsuki. We don't need another dead member." Itachi whispered, leaning in to kiss Sakura. Sakura moved her head away from Itachi's. "I will try. I promised someone I would meet up with them." Sakura said calmly. "Ah. yes. Gaara. Didn't you at one time love Sasuke himself?" Itachi asked, a bit upset that she turned away. Sakura shivered at the thought of liking Sasuke. "Yes I did." She said, the moment he left for orochimaru replaying in her head. "I love you Sasuke" "Thank you." Sakura felt a stab in the center of her heart. He hated her for loving gaara now. Sasuke hated her enough to kill her. That was the reason. He must've seen the future of her and gaara, taking anger for granted and trying to kill sakura. Sakura felt the tears rising. Itachi stood and looked down at her. "please. Come inside the hideout." He said calmly, holding out a hand. She took it sadly and stood, walking back to the hideout.

Sasuke fell to his knees in front of Sakura's parents' graves. "I'm sorry." He whispered, tears running down his face. The rain began pouring down as well. Sasuke would get Sakura back, even if it meant killing her in the process. 


End file.
